Sensation: A Zootopia Story
by Bmanlegoboy
Summary: *CAUTION* This story contains content that is not suitable for younger audiences. If you are under the age of 18, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
1. Chapter 1 - The Next Step

A new decade had begun and Valentine's Day was coming fast. All throughout Zootopia, couples were getting each other flowers, candies and spending time with their loved ones for this day of love. The same could be said for Nick and Judy, who had been waiting all year to celebrate their first Valentine's Day together. They still couldn't believe it had been almost a year since they admitted they loved each other and went on their first date to watch the Main Street Electrical Parade, which was now happily back home at Disneyland for an open-ended run that they enjoyed watching when it returned to the park the previous summer. Both of them absolutely loved spending that warm summer's day at Walt's original magic kingdom. Watching the parade, going on rides, watching the fireworks, they loved it all! They even got exclusive access to visit Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge just a few days before it opened to the public! The only down side was waiting on long lines and getting trampled by crowds always asking for their autographs and photos. Fortunately, Disney had prepared ahead and gave them cast member escorts to prevent the crowds from getting too crazy, which they were grateful for.

During that time since, their love for one another grew stronger every single day. Always coming home after a long day, continuing their usual after work dates when they decided, and curling up in bed, kissing and caressing each other until they fell asleep in each other's arms. However, just a few days before Valentines, a thought was racing through Judy's mind. Something that she wasn't sure she should talk about, even with Nick. As the two lovers entered their apartment for the night, Judy decided that she'd tell him tonight while doing their usual love routine. As they finished their kissing and she laid down onto his chest, she finally spoke.

"N-Nick? Can I ask you a question? It's kind of important that I ask you."

"You can ask me anything you want, sweetheart," the fox replied softly while petting her back.

She was still a little concerned about asking him, afraid that the answer she may get was what she didn't want.

"I've... been wanting to ask you this for a little while, but I wasn't sure if I should bring it up since it deals with a sensitive topic."

Nick slightly sat up as he brought her to his muzzle.

"I can hear the nervousness in your voice. Judy, sweetheart, you don't need to be nervous around me. I'll always listen to what you have to say. Do you understand?" Nick sympathetically assured his girl.

Judy looked down as he spoke and then looked back up to him and nodded her head in response.

"Now, what is it you want to ask me?" Nick whispered as he held her paws in his.

"Well... I was just wondering..."

She took a slight pause as she gathered the courage and finally asked:

"Are you and I... ever going to... do it?"

Nick was slightly confused as she wasn't being very specific.

"'It'? What's 'It'?"

"S-sex," she stuttered.

Nick's eyes shot open, his mouth fell slightly open and his ears stood up straight upon her finishing… the s word.

"Wha… what did you just say?" Nick said in a shocked state.

"Are you and I ever going to have sex?" she repeated.

Nick blinked multiple times, still in shock that she actually asked that question.

"Uh... uh... well uh..."

Judy felt Nick wasn't going to give her the answer she was looking for.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even asked. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable-"

"No! No no no no no no no no no no. It's- it's fine. I just... wasn't expecting you to ask that so suddenly," Nick finally managed to reply. "Judy, before I answer your question, I need to know... are you asking to have sex with me?"

Judy blinked and thought if she was. Was she? If she didn't want to then she wouldn't have even brought it up in the first place.

"I guess I am. Yes, Nick. I am... asking you... to have sex... with me," she replied in a shaky voice.

Nick took a deep breath as he processed her request. He then placed a paw upon her cheek.

"Judy... can I be honest with you?"

"Yeah?"

"I... was actually waiting for you to tell me. Judy, since you and I admitted our love for each other, I've dreamt of us doing it quite often. Both of us experiencing it for the first time, bringing our bodies together and becoming one. But the last thing I wanted to do was rush into it and force you against your will."

Judy was slightly surprised at Nick's confession, but could see where he was coming from.

"And... I was hesitant to ask because..."

"Because?"

"...because I'm a little scared." Nick spoke with a look of worry on his face.

"Scared? Scared of what, Nick?"

Nick took a second to respond.

"I'm scared that I might hurt you."

"Hurt me? Nick, what are you talking about?"

"Judy, look at us. I'm a fox. And you're a rabbit. A mammal who's hardly half my size. Even if we try to do it, I feel that something could go wrong and end up hurting one of us. And more than likely that one not being me."

Judy was thoroughly touched by Nick's precaution, but at the same time thought he was being a little too careful. While Nick was still talking, Judy leaned forward and kissed him, surprising Nick but causing him to return the kiss. As their lips separated Judy spoke to the anxious fox.

"Nick, you're being ridiculous. I can take whatever you have. I'm a tough bunny, remember? I think I can handle your... erm... 'package'".

Nick looked at the bunny, still a little worried.

"Are... are you sure? Judy, while I'm not saying no to your request, think about what you're asking for."

"I have. I have for a long time, Nick. And I know everything will be fine. I'm asking you to trust me when I say I can handle sex with you," she pleaded.

Nick placed a paw on her cheek again and brought her in for another kiss before speaking to his bunny.

"I do trust you. And I will. I will have sex with you, Judy. It would be an honor for me to be the one to show you what it's like."

"And it would be an honor for me to be the first girl to let you do it," Judy whispered while hugging his chest for comfort.

"But not tonight," the red fox continued. "How about we save it for Valentine's?"

Judy thought it over in her head. Could she really wait that long? If she could wait almost a year since they got together, she could wait a few more days.

"I'd like that, babe."

Judy and Nick couldn't believe it. In just a few short days, they were finally going to experience the sensation that is coitus. That they would finally experience what they had learned in school years and years ago. Both of them couldn't wait. This was going to be a Valentine's Day they'll never forget.


	2. Chapter 2 - Wild Times

Valentine's Day 2020 had finally arrived, and love was in the air. Especially for Judy and Nick, who were getting prepared for their special encounter later that evening. As the two lovers finished a conversation while walking up the stairs to their apartment, they'd pause in front of the door, knowing that the wait was finally over. The two looked at each other and smiled. Nick casually opened the door and let her inside before him. As Nick closed the door behind him, he locked it to prevent anyone from interrupting their moment. Turning around, Nick smiled slyly at the bunny a few feet away from him who was also smirking at him. Nick licked his lips as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm feeling a little... hungry. Hungry for a bunny."

"I'm feeling hungry, too. And the only thing I'll take is one tall handsome fox," Judy sexually flirted toward her future mate.

"Oh ho ho ho really? Well Miss Hopps," the 'hungry' fox responded while placing his paws on his knees. "I think I can fill that order for you."

Nick then quickly picked Judy up and carried her to the bedroom where he would pull off the covers and lay her on top of the sheets. He then crawled up and peered down at her. As the two stared at each other, Judy broke the silence.

"So uh... how do you want me to do this? Should I lay on my back or my chest?"

Nick's smile disappeared for a moment as he thought.

"Hmm. I think we should do it the old fashioned way first. So I'd say on your chest. Is that okay?"

"Whatever you think is best, Nick."

Nick smiled for a brief moment before he asked:

"So how do you want me to do this? Protection or no? I mean, obviously I can't get you pregnant as it's biologically impossible, but still I-"

"No."

"No what?"

"No protection. I want the full experience. Is that ok?"

Nick smiled as he actually wanted her to say that.

"Absolutely, sweetheart," Nick whispered as he kissed Judy on the forehead.

Before they got started, Nick went over to the closet to get a towel and placed it underneath them in case things got... messy. He then moved back to the bed where he would take off his shirt, followed by him removing hers. As Nick finally moved down to her hips, Nick took a deep breath as he removed her pants, and then slowly removed her underwear. While taking them off, his view was blocked until he finally got her legs through the holes and then... he stopped. There she was. Fully exposed to him. Nick's eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly at the sight of Judy naked.

"... Whoah."

"Like something you see, Wilde?"

"Y-yeah. I just- wow. Judy... you're beautiful," Nick stuttered still captivated at her body.

Judy then noticed something moving in Nick's boxers. As she moved forward toward him, Nick eventually snapped out of his trance as he watched the rabbit crawl toward his torso. As Judy grabbed the rim of his boxers, Nick blushed when she began to pull them down. With one final tug, a large red tubular object emerged and waved until finally coming to rest. Judy's eyes slightly widened at the sight of Nick's mating part, but then smiled.

"Well well well. Hello there, little fella," Judy joked.

"Hehe, you're real funny Car- Gah!"

Nick suddenly gasped as he felt Judy's paws touch him in a way he had never been touched before. As Judy rubbed Nick's penis, Nick started to breathe heavily as he tried his best to not release right then and there. Suddenly, a clear sticky liquid began squeezing itself out from inside his reproductive organ. Judy knew he was ready. She then went a step further and licked the pre-cum off the head. The little bunny reached up and grabbed his muzzle and kissed him ever so gently, placing herself on top of his erection while he reached down behind her and rubbed his paw over her soft bottom. The red fox would occasionally play with her tail, which twitched every time he made contact with it due to rabbit tails being very sensitive. She would moan as he placed one of his fingers over her vagina and rubbed it clockwise. Nick leaned forward forcing Judy to lay on her back again as he removed his boxers completely. As the two naked partners stared at each other, Nick lowered his head to her chest so his rear was in the air, and wiggled his hips back and forth to emphasize he was ready to take her in just as much as she wanted to take him in.

"I'm ready for my meal, little bunny," Nick flirted, forcing Judy to blush.

"I'm ready for mine as well. And luckily for me, I wanted my order raw. And it looks like that's what I'll be getting," Judy flirted back.

Nick moved beneath her chin and began licking her body. Starting at her chest, he slowly worked his way down her body as a way to excite her before they truly began. He had read that the male should try and arouse the female as a way for her to be 'fired up' for a full experience. As Nick reached her abdomen, he would stop briefly, stare at her, lick his lips and then started licking her vagina. Judy covered her mouth with her paws to prevent a scream of pleasure from escaping as Nick's wet tongue humped her. Judy's right foot suddenly started thumping up and down a few seconds later. Nick knew it was working.

"Mmm mmm. You sure are tasty, Carrots," he teased as he continued licking her.

"Oh, Nick!" Judy cooed as the pleasure filled her all the way to the tips of her ears.

After another minute or two, she suddenly sat up straight, grabbed his cheeks and kissed him again. But this kiss was different from the French kissing they usually did. This time, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips hard onto his. Upon separation, he noticed she had a look on her face. This look was one that showed all the signs of a woman who was ready for mating.

"She's ready," he thought as Nick pulled her in again and settled Judy back down on the bed. He then grabbed her hips and turned her onto her stomach. Judy followed his guidance and flipped over while bringing her legs up so they wouldn't get in the way while Nick did his work. Nick positioned himself so his dick was directly in front of her vagina. He then leaned down next to her face and whispered:

"Are you ready?"

Judy breathing steadily responded:

"Yes."

Nick brought himself back up on top of her as he prepared himself for what the two of them had been waiting for their entire lives.

"Imma start off slowly, ok?"

Judy nodded in affirmation as they both took one last breath as virgins.

With his belly on top of her back, Nick slowly and carefully moved his pelvis forward and inserted himself into Judy.

Upon entering her, Judy gasped as the space in her abdomen began to fill with that of her fox. Nick stopped quickly when she gasped.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Keep going. I'll get used to it," Judy pleaded.

He then continued as his penis kept moving forward and entered her uterus. Judy groaned in pleasure as the feeling of Nick inside her was better than what she had anticipated. But little did she know, it was going to get better. A few moments passed when suddenly, Nick felt he couldn't go any further. But it wasn't at the head, it was at his crotch. Nick couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Judy... it's in. All the way."

Judy was in too much heat to respond back but was happy that Nick had fully inserted himself into her.

"I'm gonna start thrusting now."

The fox then started moving his pelvis back and forth, taking out and inserting himself into her over and over again. Slowly at first and then faster and faster until he maintained a rhythm. As he did this, Nick's instincts began to take effect as he began letting out little barks and yips here and there as a savage fox would make as he slammed his penis hard into her every time he took it out. He also would bite softly on her neck for a few moments before he really picked up speed. These were called 'love bites', which was something a male fox would do to a female fox as a way of silently saying "I love you". All the while, Judy was lost in the wonderful sensation as hormones were racing through her body as Nick kept thrusting in and out of her. Nick's mind was racing so fast, he felt as if he had left reality and was in an alternate world where there was nothing but happiness and pleasure.

"Judy... you're so beautiful," Nick managed to say as he continued giving it to her.

Judy then brought one of her legs up and placed it on Nick's back, followed by the other, locking her legs in place right above Nick's tail. Nick liked what she was doing and continued his work as she started digging her fingers into the sheets and releasing groans of pleasure. They truly felt like wild animals as Judy just laid there and let Nick turn her into a woman.

After a few minutes, Nick suddenly felt something building up inside him. He was almost at his limit and was about to lose control of himself.

"J-Judy... I'm- I'm about to... I'm about to..." Nick was thrusting so hard he could barely speak as he tried to hold it back so the release would be even greater of a payoff.

"GAH! JUDY, I'M GONNA CUM!" Nick yelled as he gritted his teeth.

Judy quickly responded.

"Do it, Nick! Do it! Let go!"

Nick screamed as he climaxed and went stiff. Nick's eyes and mouth shot open as he released while his tongue hung from his mouth, drooling slightly on Judy. Judy gasped as she felt a liquid like substance enter her body that wasn't there before. Immediately after Nick came, Judy reached her limit as well and orgasmed with her fox still inside her womb.

The two mammals breathed heavily as they had finally did it. They had become one. They were no longer lovers... they were mates. Nick then slowly leaned down to Judy who was trying to catch her breath just as he was. Feeling his warm belly across her back, she turned toward his face and locked lips with him again, letting their tongues caress each other as Nick moved one of his paws under her chest and felt along her lower belly where he'd feel his elongated dick inside her, still spewing that white substance into her reproductive system.

"So... how was I?" Nick shuddered.

"You... were... amazing. Thank you, Nick. Thank you." Judy breathed heavily.

"You're welcome... sweetheart," Nick politely replied as he licked away the drool on Judy's neck, followed by him nibbling on her neck and giving her more love bites, which sent a shiver up Judy's spine.

Nick was having a hard time catching his breath in the position he was in, so he decided to lay down on the bed next to her. But when he tried to disconnect, he felt a pain, and he couldn't remove his erection from Judy. She then let out a cry as he tried to remove himself, except something felt different. As Nick kept trying to take it out, he then suddenly remembered something.

"Judy... I... I know why I can't remove myself."

Judy was a little worried.

"Why?"

"My... my... my knot."

"Your knot?" she asked. "What's a knot?"

Nick blushed under his red fur as he explained to Judy what a knot was.

"You see, after a male canid like myself climaxes, our penises swell up and expand inside our mate. For me, this happens to prevent my semen from escaping your uterus while I ejaculate," Nick explained. "Basically what I'm saying is... I'm stuck inside you."

"Stuck? For how long?" Judy asked in curiosity.

"Depends. Normally it lasts around 20 minutes. But at the most, 30."

"Really? Wow. I didn't know that about canines."

Nick felt very disappointed in himself for not remembering before they started.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before. It completely slipped my mind and-"

"Nick, it's ok. It's fine. Don't beat yourself up. We all forget things now and then. Besides, I like surprises every once in a while."

Nick's frown disappeared as she kissed his cheek from beside his face.

"And can I be honest with you? I didn't want you to remove yourself from me just yet. It feels so good."

Nick smiled at her comment.

"30 minutes with you still inside me is going to be wonderful," she replied while wiggling her hips a little bit. "So is this going to happen every time? You swell up after you finish?"

"Yes, Judy. This will be the case every time. We'll be like this every time we have coitus. Is that ok?"

"It's better than ok," she whispered. "I'd love for us to be inseparable like this more often. Consider it as a 'bonding moment'... literally," she said with a giggle, forcing Nick to chuckle as well.

Nick was getting tired of resting in this position. He then asked Judy if they could lay on the bed in a cuddle position. Judy obliged as Nick carefully turned her over. Although he couldn't remove himself from her, he could still turn it. With Judy now looking at her mate, Nick brought her in close as he turned onto his back and laid down on the bed. The fox and bunny cuddled together, waiting for his knot to finish. As the tired canid relaxed, Judy could hear his racing heart begin to slow down back to a normal pace.

"By the way, you do know you're mine forever now. Right? Since... we foxes... are mates for life," Nick mentioned.

"Do I know that? Yes, yes I do," Judy whispered.

As the two mates laid on the bed still connected, Nick brought his legs up so they were pressed against Judy's bottom as he slowly brought himself up a little and rested against the headrest of the bed. Judy luckily didn't move from her current position as his knot acted as a support for her. They caressed each other again as Nick asked her another question.

"So.. would my mate say no to doing it again tomorrow night?" Nick asked.

"Absolutely not. But tomorrow night, I want to see my fox doing his work. Ok?"

Nick smiled as he too wanted to see her face while giving it to her.

"Anything for you," Nick smiled as both of them fell asleep in each other's arms, still attached together.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Real Nighttime Magic

A few months went by with nothing but happiness and then some. Nick and Judy were snuggled up together in bed, naked. Judy on top of Nick, kissing and caressing his body while he did the same to her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, while his around her back, one paw grabbing her buttocks and the other playing with her cute little white tail. Nick's penis was slowly growing as their bodies constantly moved and interacted with each other. Judy also beginning to enter estrus as their tongues danced inside their mouths. Breaking apart for a moment, the two mates stared into each other's eyes, both their noses twitching rapidly.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Nick asked while breathing heavily, feeling the urge to once again do unspeakable but pleasurable things to this little bunny.

"I think I am," she quivered with a smug look.

Nick smiled as their muzzles moved toward each other again and continued kissing. Nick then moved his paws away from her rear and up to her back, leaning forward until she was the one laying on the bed and him on top of her, still kissing.

"First things first, though," Nick began. "I need to make sure you're ready for your fox to devour you."

Nick then moved upward and started licking and nibbling on one of her ears. Judy's eyes widened as she blushed. Nick knew from past experiences and information from Judy herself, the ears are a high erogenous zone for rabbits. Another thing that was helping was that when Nick moved upward to nibble on her ear, his fully elongated sword now rested directly on top of her 'rabbit hole'. It was also moving back and forth, slowly rubbing itself against her vulva which gave Nick the ability to start releasing a bit of pre-cum, the substance dripping onto her lower belly.

"Oh, Nick," Judy sighed as Nick continued nibbling with his front teeth.

After a few more minutes, he felt he had done enough up there, and that his tongue was needed elsewhere. Somewhere more... wet... and hot. Moving down toward her pelvis, the reynard spread the bunny's legs apart, exposing her lady part even more. Judy looked down to see him staring directly at it. His mouth open slightly. For a brief second, she could've sworn that his pupils turned into hearts before exposing his long pink tongue. Before she knew it, that same wet feeling she felt right before they did it for the first time returned as he licked her opening. But this time, Nick felt the urge to do something more extreme than just licking the outside. Judy suddenly felt his tongue move away.

"Wh... why'd you st-AH!"

Judy then felt him enter her, but not the part she was expecting. Making sure his teeth didn't bite down, Nick placed his upper jaw on top of her belly and his lower lip just below her hole as Nick began to 'eat' her. His tongue moving inside her vagina and licking the liquid that was being produced in her small, hot organ. As if before wasn't enough to help, Nick tensed his nether region as to not cum right then and there on the bed.

"Oh god, Nick! I think I'm about to-" she was suddenly cut off as she tensed and trapped Nick's tongue for a few seconds.

Feeling a sudden splash on his tongue, Nick smiled as Judy orgasmed. Relaxing her body again, Judy felt Nick exit her. Staring through slant eyes, she watched the fox lick away and swallow what he had collected from her. Bringing himself back up to her face, Nick spoke with a grin.

"That was delicious. But it's taking everything I got to not let loose right here. Plus, something tells me that guy right down there wants to go home. And I don't mean his little man cave in that furry thing we canids call a sheath," Nick chuckled. "But before we do that, first I think I should set the mood a little," he suddenly reached to his right and picked up his phone and started tapping at it.

"What are you doing?"

"I think some familiar music is required," Nick teased, staring up at the lights hung across the ceiling.

"Are you sure that's necessary?"

"Trust me, this one will bring back some memories," he said as the phone started blaring music that was all too familiar.

As the music that was Baroque Hoedown played before quieting down for a moment, Nick got onto his knees and positioned himself so the head was directly in front of her vulva and then spoke as he made his own version of the electronic voice that started the iconic Disneyland parade.

"Ladies and gentlemammals, boys and girls, Wilde and Hopps proudly presents our spectacular sexual pageant of nighttime magic and imagination. In tens of dozens of thrusts, and extreme wetness and heat: Nick and Judy's sensational sexual experience!"

As the music began to play, Nick arched his back and moved swiftly into Judy's reproductive system. Judy smiled as her fox entered her once again, feeling complete as her tight insides relaxed, knowing that it was the same reynard that had been mating with her the past few months. Nick then began to thrust to the rhythm of the parade music for the first few minutes, then he began to pick up speed and used his own rhythm. The bulbs on the end of his package where his knot would soon form continuously entering and exiting the little bunny. Nick peered down at Judy through slant eyes and gritted teeth, seeing her eyes slightly open to look at him as well. The two would lock lips and made sure they wouldn't separate while his pelvis continued thrusting and her body moved back and forth as he did so.

"I love you so much," Nick tried to mumble through their locked lips.

Despite it being muffled, Judy knew those words all too well.

"I love you, too," she mumbled back.

Once the music reached the Cinderella unit, Judy's legs started sprawling in the air like a baby's arms waving. Her thighs constantly moving over Nick's slim but bulging fox hips. One eventually wrapping itself around Nick's back followed by the other soon afterward. Even though Judy was enjoying this, she felt it could be improved upon.

"Nick..." she spoke as the two broke apart from their kiss to breathe some air through their mouths. "Flip me over."

"What?" Nick asked through gasps of air as he continued humping her.

"Turn me over and take me from behind," she demanded. "Mount me, Nick. Fuck me like a wild fox would do. Like what we like to do."

Nick knew from past experiences that when mating, the male should always listen to the female, and he was not someone to disappoint a lady during sex.

"As you wish."

Slowing down his thrusts, Nick removed himself from Judy, exposing his penis to the outside world again. It was covered in a secrete clear liquid that emanated an intoxicating odor. One that only Nick knew and made his head spin with hormones and sexual thoughts. Judy then removed her legs from his back and turned over onto her belly with help from Nick's dark auburn colored paws. His paw pads grabbing the skin that made up her leg folds which connected to her abdomen. Bringing her knees up to her stomach, Judy assumed the mating position of a wild animal, while Nick brought his head down beside hers and stared into the bunny's amethyst pupils. Judy shivered slightly before sighing as his warm cream colored chest made contact with her light gray colored back.

"Y'know, perhaps we should make this the way we do it for a majority of the time from now on," Nick suggested.

They had done it many times in the more modern position where Judy laid on her back, but something about the natural position just felt more... thrilling.

"I'd like that," Judy answered.

Nick chuckled as he re-entered her vagina, resuming the hard and powerful thrusts that the fox loved giving. As Judy laid there, her body moving forward and back every second and feeling so much ecstasy from his dick continually rubbing over her clitoris, she couldn't help but think how lucky she was. While a majority of her kind received their pleasure with that of another rabbit, she was getting hers from a fox. A predator. And from what Judy learned about in her sex ed classes in school, predators were the masters of the sex world. Especially foxes and other canines. Their bodies made for speed and for mating. A majority of the time not slowing down once they got the hang of it. And the knot- oh god, the knot. That was something Judy absolutely loved. Feeling it grow inside her and making sure Nick wasn't able to exit her as he came. She had always been curious and fascinated at a predator's anatomy and their mating techniques. But now that this was how she'd have sex for the rest of her life, she couldn't imagine doing it any other way. She had never planned to fall in love with someone outside her species, but she was glad she did. And that the mammal she fell in love with was Nicholas Piberius Wilde. HER fox.

Nick let loose a growl from his chest as he started fucking her faster, knowing that it wouldn't be long until he climaxed. He drooled a little, which landed on the sheets in front of Judy. Before the saliva was absorbed into the cotton sheets, Judy reached out her tongue and licked it away, swallowing it and forever keeping it inside her body.

Wow. Perhaps after all this time I've spent with Nick, I've developed a predator side, she thought privately.

"So, can I ask- where you got this- soundtrack from?" Judy asked in breaks. "I thought Disney- didn't release this version... yet."

"Well actually... I found this ZooTube channel- or sorry, YouTube channel that actually has the full soundtrack out to stream," Nick answered in pants.

Soon after that, she felt her climax reaching its breaking point.

"Oh god... Nick. I think I'm about to..."

She was suddenly cut off as she let out a cry and orgasmed again and all over her fox's reddish pink colored tube. That was the last push Nick needed. He immediately felt a tingling feeling inside his urethra that was heading for his opening.

"Ah shit!" Nick yelped, tensing inside her. "Judy... ah fuck!"

The muscle in his penis started to weaken as it started leaking out, but not entirely before the main event. He couldn't hold back anymore.

"JUUUDDDYYY!" Nick yelled as his head lifted from beside her and his snout pointed toward the ceiling.

Nick relaxed and in doing so, the red fox hit his climax and shot a huge pile of his semen into her cervix. His eye twitching as he smiled in satisfaction with his tongue hanging out like a dog. Judy smiled as another huge wave spewed out, followed by a familiar feeling that started growing. Nick felt it too.

"Aaaaaand... the knot is right on time," Nick gasped as his manly appendage swelled.

"I love when you knot, you know."

"Hehe. I know you do," Nick giggled.

He then carefully and slowly continued making small thrusts, trying not to hurt himself or Judy. Judy opened her mouth and smiled as he still tried to mate after he had already done his duty.

"God, I love you, Nick," she panted looking up to his smiling face.

"I love you, too, my little predator."

Being extremely careful, Nick lowered himself onto Judy's back, fully captivating her in warmth as he slowly finished ejaculating and allowing the knot to do its job. Looking at his resting face, Judy brought one of her paws next to his cheek and rubbed his snout.

"My fox," she whispered, kissing his muzzle. She then saw his ear twitch at the word she spoke and soon smiled afterward.

"My bunny."

The timing couldn't have been more perfect as the music finally came to an end and the room went silent.

"God Judy, you're so... perfect," Nick spoke, breaking the silence. "Your personality, your eyes, your voice, your body... everything. Just... perfect."

Judy looked up to her fox and opened her mouth with her tongue sticking out. Nick obeyed and kissed the rabbit once again. Letting their mouths lock in place, his tail wagged back and forth, feeling at peace whenever they were locked together like this, wishing this moment could last forever and imagining doing it again when the time came.

THE END


End file.
